


system reboot

by hikaristudio



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaristudio/pseuds/hikaristudio
Summary: The dull red of the horizon that's bled into the rest of the surroundings, the crisp cool fan that goes through them makes it ideal. It's all controlled variables, arranged to work as close to perfectly to allow Avatars to go from the Dimension to Earth. The simulation is practically perfect, except for those little times when there are flukes and synapses misfiring.





	system reboot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).

There's something freeing about the time she spends in the Cyber Dimension that feels more comfortable than anywhere else she has ever been in her short being of existence. The dull red of the horizon that's bled into the rest of the surroundings, the crisp cool fan that goes through them makes it ideal. It's all controlled variables, arranged to work as close to perfectly to allow Avatars to go from the Dimension to Earth. The simulation is practically perfect, except for those little times when there are flukes and synapses misfiring. Sometimes it heats up, courtesy due to Evox and how the snake is easily irked but those times are rare. He's annoyed, but that annoyance has been with him ever since he became trapped in this dimension long before she and Blaze arrived and he would continue to be annoying until he got out. 

She shrugged him off the first day, unfeeling towards that  _ thing's  _ plight. She wasn't there to give Evox an ego boost, she was there to serve as his hands of destruction. Blaze is, well, he isn't as helpful as he thinks, and Scrozzle is only as useful as he makes himself - which is about forty percent of the time so Evox entrusts her as their commander. 

It’s probably the only time the creature has a good idea, when it delegates tasks to her because most of the time it was making a muck of everything. There is a whir that goes through her as she is placed leader, tasked with throwing the rangers off. Commander Shaw would never have placed her other self as the leader she rightfully deserved to be. That was one of the other girl’s big life mysteries, right underneath why the boy in blue couldn’t be straight about his feelings for her once - her processes stall, sputter before she moves on. Irrelevant thoughts. 

Evox, being a snake and all, can't do anything nowadays, so he entrusts most of all it's plans to them, but more importantly, to herself, as he knows she can accomplish what he needs done. She can get under the ranger's skin in ways Blaze can't. Blaze is not a mystery to her; his code is accessible to herself as they were both created at the same time - and she knows the code better than he does (which frankly, isn't that difficult). Blaze could be so much more useful, but his blindspot was always competing with the boy currently known as Red or Ravi. Old data signals there was a perceived slight from Red against Ravi that fueled his anger. His obsession with beating both boys erred on the verge of causing a system meltdown when they would meet on the field. She waved her hands away when the memory from the databank appeared. 

Her own databank had pages of knowledge translated from her original self. The memories that were in there translated to character strings within. And despite everything that was wrong with her original self, from her blindspots to her ill-conceived romance on the team, it's that one's sensitivity that has her so acutely attuned to being able to throw the rangers off balance.

Memories of Ravi are made into binary and everything about him is predictable; down to the fact that she is able to go through many simulations before she fights him and he only errs slightly in reality. Humans were predictable and messy, liable to forgetting things and constantly working their own self interest until they realized. Her original self had buried memories within that were processed quickly and stored away - all memories of Ravi, dropping her hand quickly when they stepped within the Grid Battleforce. The Battleforce itself that was once a place of joy to her predecessor, became a place that caused her misery when she looked at Ravi before they were given the serum. The code is pushed towards the back of her databank, further from thought. Still, sometimes she pauses by those memories while in standby and lingers over them. She doesn't feel - not the way humans do know - but she is filled with an irrepressible urge to make him suffer the way he's made the human version of herself suffer. She doesn't linger over those memories more than she has to; all she really needs is her original's memory of the layout of the Grid Battleforce and the rest of Coral Harbor to get around easily.

  
  


Her predecessor also had fond memories of her replacement, Zoey. despite the fact that she felt guilty she had passed while the other girl hadn't. Most of her memories of the girl aren't anything worth paying attention to as the replacement yellow knows her more than her original copy had paid attention to. It's what humans would call fun, that she analyzes the other girl’s awareness of herself to optimize the data that works fast and is compiled and rearranged into strategies to dispatch of the girl quickly. She even has memories of Nate from her original copy; there is barely much besides what the other girl classified as 'gratitude' for working with the team. Also he really was was a glorified child by her calculations, but he was still useful when the first team was together. The Red Ranger is easy to file away; another person she knows better as the Avatar version than the human version. He has a desire to prove himself means he's easily lured into battle.

It's all superfluous memories that she has no need for, until she needs to resurface above ground. Human beings are exhausting creatures.  _ She  _ is weak.  _ She  _ is everything that is wrong about humans. The Roxy in ice right now is better for everyone. She was heartbroken before the start of the experiment; weak. She would have made it through the simulation to come out as the Yellow Ranger, but she constantly carried with her the pain that was Ravi rejecting her and the faulty code was easily manipulated. 

  
  


Human emotion is messy and predictable. What she is now is perfection; there's no emotion, not really, but copies of what she should feel. It’s the ideal version of what she, and others could be, if they wanted to. It didn’t matter though, because she was already perfect and she had a job to do. She uploads herself into the matrix to enter the human existence, ready to cause mayhem. 


End file.
